


Peko is Drunk

by Yelir61



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelir61/pseuds/Yelir61
Summary: Fuyuhiko is woken up in the middle of the night by Peko, who is desperate to keep him safe.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Peko is Drunk

Fuyuhiko was woken from his sleep by the slam of somebody hitting his dorm room door. He stared at it stupidly for a moment, before his instincts kicked in. Rolling out of bed, he had the knife he kept in his desk in hand by the time whoever it was hit the door again. “Who the fuck’s there?!” he yelled. He didn’t think any enemies of the family could get past Hope’s Peak Academy’s security, but he wasn’t about to take any chances.

“Young master, it’s me!” Peko called from outside. She sounded... strange. Holy shit, was she hurt? Fuyuhiko rushed to the door to open it, heedless of the fact he was only wearing a pair of boxers. Though he kept the knife in his hand, in case she wasn’t alone.

When he opened the door, Peko rushed in as though she was being chased. She almost knocked him to the floor trying to get inside, before turning around to lock the door behind her. “Jesus, Peko,” Fuyuhiko complained, setting the knife on the desk. “What the hell’s going on? And don’t call me young master!” The last thing he needed was for people to suspect that there was a connection between them.

“I am sorry, young master,” Peko said, turning and bowing crookedly. Her speech still seemed...odd, words tumbling out of her mouth in a rush, rather than in the careful, controlled way they normally did. “But your life is in danger and I need to save you.”

“In danger? From what?” Fuyuhiko asked, bewildered. “Peko, what the fuck is happening? Is someone coming for me?”

Peko shook her head. “There is no time! Please, remove your underwear!”

Fuyuhiko felt as though somebody had jammed a taser into his spine. “What?!”

Peko had begun undressing, her fingers clumsier than normal. “We have to have sex! Immediately!”

“What?!” Fuyuhiko repeated, eyes wide. What the fuck was going on? Was he high? Was this some kinda fucked up dream? “Peko, slow down! Tell me what’s going on. Now!”

Peko sighed heavily. Despite her uncoordinated movements, she had managed to get off everything but her underwear. “I overheard several of our classmates talking. Teruteru said that you were suffering a terminal case of ‘blue balls’. When I asked them if there was any cure for your condition, they told me that the only way you may be saved is through sexual release.”

Fuyuhiko made a mental note to kill Teruteru in the morning. “And you believed him? Peko, since when-” He stopped and sniffed at the air. “Holy shit. Are you drunk?!”

“Only slightly!” Peko asserted, listing a bit to one side. “Sonia shared with me a drink she had received from her homeland. Only after I had had several cups was I informed of its alcoholic nature.”

“Jesus, you’re trashed!” Fuyuhiko said with a sigh. “Though I guess you’d have to be, to believe shit Teruteru said.”

“I-I am not trashed!” Peko said stubbornly. “I-I am only slightly intoxicated. So take it off!” She lumbered toward him, and Fuyuhiko was forced to scramble back to avoid her.

“Peko, what the fuck?” he asked frantically. “You can’t die from not having sex!”

“You-you don’t know that!” she said, biting her lip and blushing. Holy shit, was she turned on? “We’ve gotta-gotta make sure you're safe. I need-I need-” She stumbled toward him again, and Fuyuhiko had to dodge away to avoid being trapped between her and the desk.

What the fuck was all this? Peko chasing him around, trying to pin him down in just her underwear, so she could 'save' him from blue balls? Was this real? Or just the most fucked up wet dream he’d ever had? If it was the second, he needed to see a fucking shrink.

“Peko,” he said, as calmly as he could manage. “I’m okay. I’m safe. Nothing’s gonna happen to me. But right now, I need you to relax. Okay?”

Peko stopped near the desk, leaning on it to stay upright. “You’re safe?” she asked, staring at him.

“Yes, I’m safe,” Fuyuhiko said reassuringly. “Now, come lay down on the bed. Please.”

Peko continued to stare at him, before letting out a short giggle. The sound hit Fuyuhiko like a punch to the gut. “You-you want me in your bed,” she said coyly.

Fuyuhiko forced himself to take a deep breath. _She’s drunk, asshole!_ he reminded himself, his cheeks reddening. _She doesn’t know what the fuck she’s saying._ “That’s right,” he said aloud. “We have to go to sleep now. We’ve got class tomorrow.”

“...Don’t wanna sleep,” Peko pouted. When the hell was the last time he’d seen Peko pout about anything?

“Well, tough,” Fuyuhiko said, forcing some sternness into his voice. “Cause I’m fucking exhausted, and you’ve gotta do your best to sober up by morning. So get in bed!”

Peko stared at him for a few more seconds, before wobbling her way towards the bed. Fuyuhiko sighed in relief as she laid down, only to tense up again when she scooted all the way over and patted the space beside her. “Here,” she said simply. “Your spot.”

“Uh. I’m-I’m just gonna take the chair,” Fuyuhiko said awkwardly.

Peko shook her head, and made as if to get up. Fuyuhiko sighed exasperatedly. “Fine! Fine, I’ll get in the fucking bed.” He laid down stiffly beside her, making sure they weren’t touching.

_Relax,_ he told himself. _It’s not like this is the first time you’ve shared a bed with her!_ True, that was when they were kids, and usually just after he’d had a nightmare or something. (Even as a kid, he’d know better than to bother his parents with that kind of shit.) But still! She’d probably conk out in a few minutes, and then he could try and get back to sleep. Next to Peko. In her underwear.

“Young master,” Peko said after a moment, shaking him from his thoughts. “Do you hate me?”

“What?! No!” Fuyuhiko said alarmed, turning to look at her. “Why the hell would I hate you?”

“Because-because I’m not a good tool,” Peko whispered. Even in the dark, he could see tears forming in her eyes. “I couldn’t save you, and now you’re going to die.”

Fuyuhiko sighed. “Christ, Peko! I’m not gonna die!”

“But-”

“Blue balls aren’t even a real fucking thing!” Fuyuhiko snapped. “And even if they were, I ain’t got ‘em. So relax, okay?”

“Is it because I’m unattractive?” Peko asked, biting her lip. “Is that why you won’t let me help you?”

“No!” Fuyuhiko said in frustration. “Shit, Peko, you’re-you’re really-” His eyes traced her body before he forced them to her face again. God, why did she have to be so hot? “You look fine,” he said lamely.

“Then why?” Peko asked plaintively.

“Because you’re drunk! I’m not gonna take advantage of you while you're drunk!”

Peko went quiet for a minute. “So. If-If I were sober, you’d-you’d have sex with me?” she asked hopefully.

Fuyuhiko froze. Somehow, he hadn’t considered that she might bring that up. What would he do if Peko offered herself to him while she was sober? Would she be doing it because she thought it was some fucked up way of serving him like a tool? Or would she do it because she actually wanted to have sex with him? “It depends,” he said, trying to buy himself some time to think.

“On what?”

“You’d-uh. You’d have to call me Fuyuhiko,” he said finally. “None of that ‘young master’ shit. And-and you’d have to really want it. Not, like, want it because you think I want it. But because you really want to do it.”

He watched Peko frown, visibly struggling with that for a moment, and sighed again. “Look, just-let’s worry about this tomorrow. Okay? The sooner you get to sleep, the sooner we can talk about this.”

A small smile crossed Peko’s face. “Okay,” she said contently. “We’ll do it tomorrow.”

“No, that’s not-” Fuyuhiko cut himself off. Whatever got her to go to sleep. “Okay, sure. We can totally do it tomorrow.”

“I’m going to be on top,” she said proudly, closing her eyes. “Going to make you feel so good.”

“...Cool,” Fuyuhiko said shortly, desperately trying not to picture that. Not with Peko in bed beside him. “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Peko said amicably. “Goodnight, Fuyuhiko.”

“...Goodnight.”


End file.
